Phantom Goes to School
by Yorkielover 790
Summary: Danny Phantom was hit by a blast of ecto-goop that was meant to short-circuit his powers. Now he can't change back and he has to go to school!


A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction. So don't be mad at me if you don't like it.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

Phantom Goes to School

"BEWARE! I am the BOX GHOST! Fear my cardboard corrugated vengeance as you feel the crushing weight of your DOOM!" said the Box Ghost. Danny just sighed in response. That was the third time he'd heard that line this week-or something like it-and it wasn't even Monday yet! He yawned and tiredly pulled out his Fenton Thermos and sucked the Box Ghost inside.

Danny was about to fly back home when his backside was abruptly covered in what can only be described as 'radioactive green' goop. "Gross!" he said in disgust as he swiftly turned to see where it came from. It was no surprise when he saw Jack Fenton (his dad) carrying what seemed to be a new ghost hunting weapon. What puzzled him was his father's aim; it was never that good. Then he realized his mom (Maddie Fenton) must also be nearby.

"Ha! Those target practice sessions have been paying off!" Jack yelled quite proudly of himself. "I got Phantom!"

 _I have to get out of here now!_ Danny thought frantically as he flew off at about 112 miles per hour. He phased through the wall to his bedroom and tried to turn human again. It didn't work. He tried again. Nothing. "Why can't I change back?" he whispered to himself. Then he remembered the goo, oddly smelled similar to fudge. That must be why. He started to panic. If he couldn't change back, he wouldn't be able to go to school. His grades were already slipping due to his secret ghost hunting activities. So he grabbed his trademark white and red T-shirt and blue jeans, then flew to Sam's place. Surely she could help with a solution. She always could.

Sam saw Danny fly staight into her room with an extremely panicked look on his face and was slightly worried for him. "What's wrong, Danny?" she inquired as calmly as she could. Danny, however, was freaking out as he explained what happened. When he finished, Sam offered, "You can stay at my place tonight. I'll go call Jazz."

"Thanks, Sam. I couldn't ask for a better friend." he replied, too worried about the next day to notice her blushing slightly.

Sam had, of course already came up with a plan by sunset. She had gone out to buy washable black hair dye and sky blue colored contact lenses. The next morning Danny asked, "Are you sure about this, Sam?"

"Relax. The other kids at school are so dense, they won't even notice a difference." This calmed Danny down some, but he decided to come up with a decent excuse beforehand. Just to be safe.

The two friends met up with their third friend, Tucker, and the three made their way to school together. When they got there, Tucker asked, "Danny, are you okay? You look different today."

"Yeah, I'm fine. My dad shot me with some kind of ectoplasmic goop and now I can't turn back from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton." he answered. Tucker prepared to ask a second question.

"If you can't change back, why do you look like Danny Fenton?"

"I asked Sam for help."

"Oh, that explains everything. Nice job, Sam." Tucker added.

When Danny actually showed up on time, for once, Mr. Lancer's facial expression was a mix of shock, confusion, and surprise. And thanks to knowing that Sam had the situation under control, he had slept well the night before and was awake for the whole class. This only puzzled Mr. Lancer even more. Danny made it all the way to lunch and it was beginning to seem as if luck was on his side today.

He sat at his usual table with his friends and began to eat. That's when it all went wrong. Mr. Lancer was walking past Danny's table when a kid thought it would be funny to make him trip. Mr. Lancer's drink spilled out on top of Danny's head, slowly removing the hair dye.

"Hey Fenturd! Since when did you have white hair?" asked Dash.

Danny was too busy trying to dry his face off to answer or even notice that his contacts had fallen out.

This made Dash mad, seeing as he hates being ingored, so he grabs Danny by his collar to ask him again. He stops short when he sees Danny's eyes and drops him. "Why are your eyes glowing green, Fenton?" He asks, trying not to panic.

"Uh, it's because . . . I'm not Fenton. I'm Phantom. I wanted to see what school was like because I was always sick before and I figured since he and I look similar, I could swap places with him." Danny answered, trying not to show his nervousness. "He and his friends taught me what I needed to know to understand the different classes."

Everyone was staring at him as he said this. Now they started murmuring to each other. Mr. Lancer was now standing right in front of Danny. Danny had never felt so tense in his entire life. Or afterlife. He wasn't really sure what to call it.

"Well then, Mr. Phantom, I suppose just this once I could let it slide. But only if Danny _Fenton_ does the homework." Mr. Lancer told him.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Lancer, sir." Danny replied very nervously. Mr. Lancer seemed pleased to finally get some respect, even if it was from the ghost boy.

The rest of the day was very exausting as he tried not to get mauled by his crowd of fans. After school let out, he exited the building only to run straight into Jack. Maddie was standing right next to him holding a gun.

"We were notified about your little switcharoo." said Jack who looked about ready to strangle Danny. As he said this Maddie trained the gun on Danny.

"We looked all over to find out where our son really was and didn't find him." Maddie added. "Where is he?"

"Chill Mrs. Fenton, he's at my place watching movies about ghosts. Just like I told Jazz yesterday on the phone." Sam stated calmly. "We can go get him."

"Now that you mention it, that is the one place we didn't check for our little Danny." Maddie wondered aloud.

"Uh, I should go with Sam and Tucker. I sorta need to give Danny his homework . . . and tell him what I learned today." Danny reminded them.

"Okay, " Jack said warily. "But my little Danny-boy better be home in time for supper. It's meatloaf night!"

"C-clear as crystal, Da-Jack. Bye!" Danny anxiously replied.

As soon as the trio got to Sam's house, she ordered another set of contacts and they made Danny look like Danny Fenton again. He hurried back to his house hoping Maddie wouldn't notice the difference. Jack definitely wouldn't in a million years. It was Maddie he was most worried about. She was too happy to see her son to notice, though, which was good.

When his parents finished hugging him to death he went to find an apple in the fridge. They looked okay, so he ate one. As soon as he finished, he turned human. He didn't know why or how, but he thought it might have been because of the apple. Maybe it was contaminated, or maybe it was the apple itself, but he was back to normal now, so he didn't care.

 **The End** (Sorry about little bit of cheesiness at the end there. I actually made this all in one day on a dare from my sister.)


End file.
